


Jeremy into the SQUIPverse

by LovingTheFandoms14 (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Book Christine is C, Book Jeremy was CJ but changed to Remy .3 seconds later, Gen, It's from japan, Jeremy Admits it, Michael Mell is Beautiful, Michael and Rich and Jeremy have very similar insults, Michael hides his weed in an Atari ET container, Mountain Dew Red, Multiverse, Musical Jeremy and Book Michael are friends, Musical Jeremy is AJ, Musical Squip is Confuzzled, Sooubway, Weird Insults, nicknames!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LovingTheFandoms14
Summary: In which Jeremy drinks the Mountain Dew Red instead of Christine. So that whole last part of “Then you’ll never be . . . WItH hER” and onwards doesn’t happen. BUt the screaming does. Oh hell yes it does.





	1. The Play

“No, Jeremy, think about what you’re sacrificing!” The SQUIP practically begs as Jeremy gives him a cold glare. Michael shivers, being the only one actually in control enough of his mind to register it, even though he can’t actually see what Jeremy’s glaring at

“I have.” Jeremy spits out, drinking the last of the Mountain Dew Red before the SQUIP could stop him. He feels a shock course through his body as everybody, save Michael and those watching, fall down. “Oh God.”

“Oh God.” Michael echoes, looking at Jeremy with wide eyes.

“What did I do?!” Jeremy starts to freak out, seeing everybody convulse as another shock passes through.

“You just deactivated the SQUIPs!” Michael replies, freaking out as well. One last shock, this one much higher in voltage, runs through Jeremy and he falls to the ground screaming.

He can see Keanu Reeves’ look-alike stand over him with an unpleasant grimace on its face. It glitches in and out of visible reality.

“Jeremy . . .” It trails off.

‘Why did you do this?!” Jeremy demands in his head, unable to speak. Another wave of pain racks his body.

“It was the only way to help you realize you were, are projecting your feelings of somebody else onto Christine!” It pleads. “Your goal was simply a dream that couldn’t come true!”

‘Fuck off.’ Jeremy thinks as his vision starts to darken. Slowly, slowly, darker and darker.

The last thing Jeremy sees before passing out is a flash of color, and . . . him?


	2. Well, Code Red My Dudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy needs help, because this isn't real.

Jeremy wakes up in his bed. How did he get here? Did Michael bring him home after what happened at the play?

No, knowing Michael, he would be in the hospital at the very least. But did he even know Michael anymore? Probably not. He’d have to fix that next time he saw his best(?) friend.

Standing up, he looks down to find himself in an Eminem shirt. He rips it off, throwing it into the farthest corner and looking for a simple, plain shirt and a cardigan.

. . . no cardigans to be found. Shit, those things had helped with his anxiety before  _ it _ started to control the chemicals in his brain to lessen the load. At the very least, he found a sweater. Not red, just black.

“Jeremy, get down here for breakfast!” A female voice calls from downstairs. It almost sounds like . . . no, it couldn’t be. Jeremy shakes the idea out of his head.

“Coming!” He calls back, sliding on the sweater, grabbing his backpack ( where is ‘boyf’ ) and heading downstairs.

There are two things that Jeremy sees and one thing Jeremy feels looking into the dining room.

The first thing he sees is pants on his dad, which was a nice surprise. But the second was his mother. Just there as if she hadn’t broken his dad’s heart. As if she hadn’t destroyed both her husband and her son’s life. As if she wasn’t the reason that his dad hadn’t worn pants in a year, wasn’t the reason he had stayed a week at the Mell’s because seeing his parent’s room’s door was enough to set him into a panic attack.

He felt rage. Jeremy wanted to scream at her, throw something, show his mother just how much she hurt him. But he couldn’t. Dad looked so . . . content. For the first time since she left.

“Your aunt called today.” His mother says as she puts some turkey bacon on her plate.

Jeremy about spits out his milk. “What?!” He doesn’t have an aunt in New Jersey! She lives in Canada!

“So you do know about her missing Beanie Babies.” His mother narrows her eyes.

“. . . What?” He asks softer this time. “What are you talking about?”

“Jeremy, don’t be coy with your mother.” His dad snaps, and Jeremy physically recoils. This wasn’t his dad. This was all wrong.

“I’m going to school.” Jeremy mutters, grabbing his bag and running out the door. He wipes the tears out of his eyes before he gets to the front doors.

“Hey, Jeremy!” This really tall white kid with a white boy afro calls out to Jeremy. Jeremy turns with a look of confusion.

“Do I know you?” He asks with a tilt of his head.

“Ha ha, not funny. It’s me, Michael.” The kid says. “You know, your friend? Or did that Code Red screw up your brain?”

Now Jeremy is really, really confused. “What’s Code Red? Why are you pretending to be Michael? And if you are Michael, what did you think my name was when we first met and what AotD level are we stuck on?” He narrows his eyes, not trusting this kid.

“Uh, you okay? I knew your name was Jeremy, and what is ‘AotD’ even?” The kid taps Jeremy’s head, and Jeremy steps back.

“Yeah, you’re not Michael. He thought my name was Jaramia  **(pronounced jar-a-my-uh)** , and it’s Level 9, the Cafetorium.” He seethes. 

“Stop acting like you still have a SQUIP, dude.” The kid rolls his eyes, and Jeremy’s anxiety spikes.

“Excuse me.” He whispers, shuffling away to a bathroom and hiding in a stall. He can hear the bell ring, but he doesn’t care.

Everything has gone wrong.


	3. IT'S FROM JAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: Dumbass Jeremy, Rich's lisp, and amazing nicknames. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Jeremy does make a brief racist identification, and I am so sorry, but I'm writing in character where he's literally never met this Michael. Also, I really like dumb titles sometimes.

Jeremy wakes up in the hospital. His body hurts so bad. Did the SQUIP deactivation just hurt, or had he not had enough Code Red? Or too much Code Red. That could also be possible.

“Feelth like you’re mithing a part of yourthelf, doethn’t it?” Comes a voice from beside him. He looks vaguely familiar, only just enough to figure out who it is.

“Rich.” Jeremy says. There’s a thousand things that Jeremy wants to tell him, like how absolutely freaking dumb he was to smoke with the SQUIP activated.

“Hurtth like a motherfucker too. Be honetht, what are they thaying about me at thchool?” Rich looks at Jeremy with a curious look on his face, and Jeremy has no clue what to say to that. “That bad, huh?”

“I’m sorry-” Jeremy starts, feeling that something was very off.

“Doethn’t matter, I’m finally free of that thiny, happy hive mind! When I get outta here, the ladieth are gonna learn to love the real Richard Goranthki.” Rich stops for a moment to think before his eyes widen. “And the guyth. Oh my god, I’m totally bi!” He gives a short laugh.

That’s when a very interesting question hits Jeremy. “How’s your SQUIP gone?” He asks. Rich couldn’t have gotten his hands on Code Red, he was in the hospital.

“Athk your buddy, antithocial headphoneth kid?” Rich responds. Michael? What did he have to do with anything. He never spoke to Rich before the SQUIP wrote that book for Christine. “He’th been by a ton, by the way. What ith he, your boyfriend? No judgement, totally bi now.” He says.

Before Jeremy can protest, say ‘no, I know I’m not gay. The SQUIP would have gotten me a boyfriend if I was, I asked.’, this tan kid, possibly Mexican  **(I am so sorry for that statement, this Jeremy has never met anybody from any place other than New Jersey, so he’s absolutely no good at being a respectful human being when it comes to ethnicity.)** walks in.

“I’m sure someone special would be thrilled to have you, Rich.” He says with an uncomfortable smile on his face.

“You think?” Rich brightens instantly at the idea.

“Okay, okay, okay. Who the hell are you?” Jeremy stops the insanity and points to the newcomer. “Did Michael send you in his stead?”

A look of flaming hatred passes over newcomer’s face. “I. Am. Michael. Did the Wintergreen Tic-Tac take away your memories of what I looked like? Do you need more Red? Is there something going on with your optic nerves? Do I look different than I usually do?” He asks.

“Wintergreen Tic-Tac? Red? Why would something be going on with my optic nerves? And dude, you are not Michael Mell. He’s 100% a pasty white male with an afro. Not Mexican.” Jeremy snaps.

“Filipino, dumbass. How did you get the SQUIP out, and what happened right beforehand?” The newcomer, Filipino Michael, interrogates.

“I kissed Christine in the middle of the school play, the SQUIP malfunctioned then dumped every memory I had of high school into a book, I drank some Mountain Dew Code Red, and fell asleep. Why?” Jeremy answers.

Rich and Filipino Michael share a look.

“You’re not our Jeremy.” Rich tells Jeremy.

“Jeremy never was ours, Gorgonzola.” Filipino Michael huffs. “But in the sake of actually making sense, your new name, for us, is going to be C.J. for Code Jeremy. Because whatever the hell Code Red is, you took it.”

“What’re we gonna do, Mellow Yellow?” Rich retorts.

“Where’s the SQUIP from, Rich?” Filipino Michael asks.

Rich goes silent for a moment. “Japan.”


	4. CHRISTIIIINE is a blonde now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we tune back to Musical Jeremy having a mid-life crisis as a junior with a blonde Christine Canigula.

Jeremy doesn’t know how long it took for him to calm down, just that it wasn’t long enough for first period to end. What class was he even in at this point? Who was teaching that class?

He hears the door open and doesn’t have time to react when a girl with Christine’s face but blonde hair walks in. Shit, he went into the wrong bathroom. Why was the  ~~ universe ~~ multiverse so against his existence?

“Jeremy.” She says with a tone colder than Mrs. and Mrs. Mell talking to homophobes. “You absolute asshat. You think it was fucking  _ funny _ to kiss me in front of  _ everyone _ ?! You just  _ ruined _ my  _ entire _ fucking drama career!” She seethes, getting closer to Jeremy. “And now you’re spying on girls in our own bathroom! You freak!”

Jeremy  _ snaps _ . “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did. I”m sorry for Halloween. I’m sorry for SQUIPping the cast. I’m sorry for taking the damn Tic-Tac in the first place! Please forgive me! I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I just want my Dad, and my Michael back. Please. I just want to go back to  _ my _ home!” He cries. “I want  _ my _ Christine back! Christine I-want-stronger-roles-for-women-in-theater Canigula. The one who fought for gun control and loves to collect flowers in the spring, who loves rehearsal more than anything, who I wanted to notice me because then somebody other than Michael, who was so genuinely  _ good _ like him, would talk to me, which would mean that Michael might just be hanging with me not out of pity, but because I was  _ cool _ in some sense.” Jeremy chokes out a broken sob, and curls closer to the wall and himself. “I just want to go home.”

This Christine looks at Jeremy confused. “Michael? What? You’re making no sense.”

Jeremy turns on his phone, a small amount of his anxiety and stress leaving when the familiar picture of he and  _ his _ Michael at the fair that summer is on his lock screen. He shows it to Christine, who looks confused.

“This is the Michael Mell I grew up with. I don’t know what’s happened, but he’s not the same anymore. I think either I’m in a completely different universe, which would be so awesome but not, or I had a weird-ass dream where I lived a whole other life and somehow have a picture with one of the most amazing people in that dream on my phone. Sorry, that was-” He thinks out loud, before being interrupted.

“You believe in the multiverse theory?” Christine asks.

Jeremy nods. “I-I’m sorry, I should probably leave.” He mutters, coming back to reality of where he is.

“Nuh-uh. You are definitely not the Jeremy who was here yesterday. And that is not the Michael Mell who goes here. He’s  _ way _ too Asian-” She starts.

“Filipino-Ecuadorian. Micah hates being called such a general term.”

“Okay. He’s way too not-white to be this one. So we’re spending the rest of the period for you to tell me about him, because you are actually somewhat of a decent human being, unlike the other Heere. And then you’re coming with me after school to continue to fill each other in on the differences of our universe’s lives.” She orders. Jeremy can only nod and laugh a little.

“Sounds good, C. Because I’m not calling you Christine.”

“No problem, AJ. Because I’m not calling you Alternate Jeremy.”


	5. You Limp Lettuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Michael insult each other. In awesome, super weird ways. A lot. If you want to tell me super random insults for them to also give to each other, gimme them. I will use them, and credit unless you don't want to. I just like super random insults.

Jeremy is lost. So, turns out his mom left last year, causing his dad to not wear pants. Only Rich and he had SQUIPs for a long amount of time, and the others included Jenna Roland, Chloe Valentine, Brooke Lohst, Jake Dillinger, and Christine Canigula. Christine didn’t have dating levels, too?  
Oh! And Christine is really nice and the sweetest human to exist, Rich is bisexual, Michael has two moms, and no other siblings, Michael and the other Jeremy have been friends for twelve, almost thirteen years, and the other Jeremy has pretty bad anxiety.  
Other than that, everything is dandy.  
“Dude, I need a nickname that doesn’t include Jerm, Jere, Jere-bear, Miah, or Player 2.” Michael huffs.  
“I don’t do nicknames.” Jeremy snaps.  
“You’re less kinky than other Jeremy.” Rich snaps back.  
“Not as much as you.” Michael quips, and Rich flips him off. “But you cannot, by any circumstances, be related to my Jeremy in any way. God, that’s so weird.” He rubs his face in frustration. “I hate saying my!”  
“I get you have a gay crush on him, but shut the fuck up and tell Remy how you’re fixing things.” Rich growls.  
“Remy?”  
“Accept it, flaccid leaf.”  
The room goes silent, as everybody contemplates. Jeremy on his new nickname, Rich on the super dorky insult, and Michael on how to fix things.  
“Got it. Rich, you explain things to Jake, Chloe, and Brooke. I got Christine and Jenna covered. Jeremy, you’re walking to school.” Michael orders.  
“Shit, Mell, you’re scary.” Rich starts.  
“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, you swimmer’s oxygen.” Michael responds without batting an eye.  
“I’m not useless!”  
“Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart.”  
Jeremy can hardly keep up with the quick conversation and insults that get fired back and forth between Michael and Rich. The insults are super dumb or vague, but they seem to get them. Somehow. And somehow, Jeremy knows that the Jeremy that belongs here would get them too.  
“How do you even know Jenna?”  
“Rich, she was lonely after the play, I was planning on coming in after Jeremy woke up and leaving his life, and we bonded! She’s super nice, and has a very interesting perspective on things! You’d know if you paid attention, Atari E.T.”  
Rich gasps as if he was shot. “No!”  
“Yes.” Michael chuckles darkly.  
“SHUT UP!” Jeremy yells. He points to Rich. “You aren’t a dork! And you-” He points to Michael. “Aren’t this confident!”  
Rich splutters, obviously confused.  
“I’m a proud gay, Remy!” Michael fires.  
“I wasn’t finished. You both got over the fact that there’s a multiverse very quickly, along with the fact that your Jeremy got put in my place, and vice versa. Why?” He looks genuinely confused and upset.  
Michael takes a deep breath. “Well, my Jeremy and I would stay up late, high out of our minds, and talk about what different universes would be like, the Butterfly Effect, time travel, the whole shebang. Mini Gordon Ramsey here must have been interested in something of the like, too.”  
“Mmhm.” Rich hums. “Wait, what did you call me?  
“Doesn’t matter. What you might also take into consideration is the fact that SQUIPs happened. Rich was taught quantum theory and quantum mechanics from one. We just now have confirmation.” Michael finishes.  
“And?”  
“And that’s why we’re getting our Jeremy back.”


	6. You wanna, kiss the boi

Jeremy gets his things before walking towards where Michael’s locker would be, except for Michael wasn’t here as he was intended. AKA his. Which sounds weird in his head, but his Michael and Michael now are two different people.

He and C had managed to figure out his classes based off of what C had heard from others, and personal experience. They checked his locker, still his. Then went to second after the bell rang. He fought off anxiety throughout the day, with people coming up to him asking about the play.

C waits for him outside. “Hey, nerd. I’m taking you out.” She turns and starts walking, and Jeremy runs to catch up.

“Out? Out were? Why?” He asks. Taking him out . . . that could mean romantically (which is not something he wants. He wouldn’t want it with his Christine at this point, either) or platonically. He’s overthinking this.

“Out to destress, buy you some clothes, and eat. I know for a fact you have no money on your person, my parents are fairly loaded, so my treat. For a new friend.” She elaborates.

“Can we go to 7-11?” Jeremy asks quietly.

“Sure, any particular reason?” C responds.

“I’ll tell you.”

They walk to 7-11, C getting a blue slushie and Jeremy getting a red one. They pay, and start walking to the mall.

“So, 7-11.” C looks to Jeremy. “AJ, you don’t look too happy with your choice.”

Jeremy doesn’t like cherry. He likes blue raspberry. “My Michael loves 7-11. He takes, well, used to take me there every friday at 7:11. He got red, I got blue. And because you got blue, I got red. To keep some of my home with me. Even if cherry is disgusting and tastes like cough medicine.”

C laughs. “AJ, you’re such a sap!” She takes a sip of her slushie. “You love your Michael, don’t you?”

Jeremy sighs, looking at his background again. For the longest time, it looked like just him. The SQUIP tried to get him to change it before the Upgrade, but gave up, and never did. “Yeah. He’s too good for me.”

“Ask him out when you get back.”

Jeremy spits out his cherry, not that he’s complaining. “I thought you meant love him as a friend!”

“You can do that and love him as a gay.” C gives him a ‘duh’ tone. “Do both. I don’t hear you denying it.”

Jeremy huffs. “Yeah, yeah. Shush you empty Pixie Stix.”

C shakes her head. “That is really dumb and I hope you know that. And what do you mean he’s too good for you? You’re so nice!”

Jeremy looks at her with sad eyes. He has to tell C what he did. So he does. He explains how he got a SQUIP, what a SQUIP was, the Upgrade, Halloween, Rich, the play, everything. Including what the SQUIPs final words were.

_ “It was the only way to help you realize you where, are projecting projecting your feelings of somebody else onto Christine! Your goal was simply a dream that couldn’t come true!” _

C drags Jeremy into some brand name store, demanding he chose comfortable clothes. Jeremy ends up collecting a lot of cardigans and striped and nerdy t-shirts. Then they went out to some sushi place, per Jeremy’s request. 

“So, what does he listen to again?” C asks for the millionth time.

“Again, Bob Marley is his favorite, but anybody from around that time is sorta his jam.” Jeremy shrugs.

“AJ, he sounds made up.” C deadpans. “He’s this acne-free dude with a diverse heritage, has amazing moms, a great taste in music and food, and can take video game skills and apply them to real life. Yeah, right.”

“But he is!” Jeremy insists. “Yeah, he has attachment issues, which is why I  _ need _ to apologize. Yeah, he has social anxiety, but those just make him more, him.”

“You wanna kiss him.”

“Yes, no I mean. How dare you.”


	7. Michael Mell from a new perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna opens up about what she saw in the past. Also, I really, really love writing this Michael

Jeremy walks into school, not expecting a collection of people to come at him. 

“Hey, Remy! You adjusting okay?” A girl with short, blonde hair asks, and the blonde with longer hair next to her smacks her shoulder.

“He’ll be fine.” A tall black dude sighs. “You just need some direction. You need some advice, home slice, you can count on me!”

“That rhymed.” Jeremy deadpans.

“I know.”

At that point, Michael walks up with his and Jeremy’s backpack. Behind him are two girls, one short and Asian, the other black. He waves everybody outside as the bell rings.

“Look, everybody. I don’t know you guys at all. I really know Jen the best out of everybody, seeing as Remy is not my Player 2. So we’re doing it the old fashioned way. Say your name, age, and favorite, uh, favorite pastime.” He tells everybody. “In a circle.”

They circle up. “Damn, Mell. When did you grow a pair?” Jake asks.

“When I realized I like dick. Now shush. Remy, you go first.” Michael responds without missing a beat. Jake shuts down for a few moments.

“This is dumb.” Jeremy grumbles.

“Thanks for your vote, get on with it.”

“I’m Jeremy, the two idiots who decided I needed a nickname call me Remy. I’m 17, and I like watching TV.” Jeremy growls out.

Michael shakes his head. “You are so different from Jere. Going clockwise.”

The blonde perks up. “I’m Brooke, I’m 17, and I like going to Pinkberry.” She looks at Jeremy’s expression. “It’s only the best frozen yogurt place, like, ever!”

Then it’s the other blonde, who looks so done. “Chloe, 17, checking up with gossip and hanging with Brooke.” She huffs. Brooke looks happy.

“Hi, I’m Christine! I’m 17, like most of you, and I love play rehearsal. So much, I’d make a song about it!” The small Asian giggles.

“I am 98% certain you’ve made, orchestrated, and choreographed it already.” Michael laughs, and Christine blushes.

“S-Shut up!”

Michael just sticks out his tongue.

“I’m Jake. 17, just like the rest of y’all.” Michael snickers at y’all, and Jake glares. “And I like doing as many physically active things as I possibly can.”

“I’m Jenna. 17. And I like watching people for-” She stops at Michael’s look of disappointment. “Fine. I like baking. A lot. Happy, Mell?”

“Very, Rolan. That’s the group. I’m going to go to class. Later.” And Michael turns and flips up his headphones before walking inside.

The circled up group stares in silence, looking between each other. Jenna sighs. “You guys heard the situation, right?” She asks, and everybody nods. But Jeremy. He  _ is _ the situation. “Do you guys have  _ any _ idea of Michael and Jeremy’s relationship before the SQUIP?” They shake their heads, and Jeremy feels left out. Jenna sighs again.

“Look, I watch people, get dirt on them so that I can be part of a conversation. Or, used to. I watched Michael and Jeremy to get some on them. It wasn’t hard to get anything on Jeremy. He used to have these Humiliation sheets in sophomore year for about a month, before Michael made him get rid of them. He was creepily obsessed with Christine, but Michael reeled him back in. Do you see where I’m going?”

Jeremy curls into himself. Those happened to  _ him _ . But he continued until his SQUIP.

“Yeah, yeah, Jeremy is a weirdo perv. We get it.” Chole sighs. “Get on with it.”

Jenna glares at Chole, but continues. “Michael’s only thing was weed and a weird obsession with old video games and sodas. At first. But when I thought that there was nothing remotely bad about him, Jeremy got sick and Michael came to school alone. He became fidgety, would constantly have his headphones up, had a harder time paying attention in class, and stuck to the wall. He left halfway through the day.”

“So he’s a mess without Jeremy.” Chloe rolls her eyes. “Knew that already.”

Jeremy stands up. “He depends on his Jeremy to stay emotionally stable. Which means that because I am not  _ his _ Jeremy, he really is . . .” He looks at Jenna. “He spoke to you after your play.”

“Yeah, he did. Asked me if I knew anything about helping with social anxiety. I gave him a cookie.” Jenna nods.

Jeremy looks at the others who are seated. “I need to talk to Jenna. Alone.”

Everybody stands, a few with complaints (Chloe) and leave. “That wasn’t it, was it.”

Jenna crosses her arms. “You better ask Michael yourself for answers. Yeah, I might be the source of gossip here, but Michael told me because he had only one other person, and they most likely would have left him behind in his mind. I alone know his darkest thoughts, and I  _ will _ keep it that way. He trusts me, and I won’t  _ ever _ betray that trust. Not from Michael Mell.”

Jenna turns and walks inside the school without another word. Jeremy stands there, mind racing, and not knowing what to do.


	8. How To Hide A Body 101

****

Christine and Jeremy sit at a table in a Sooubway, Jeremy in his new shirt and cardigan. He feels much more at ease in the soft fabric than whatever the hell he was wearing earlier.

“C, thank you. For not thinking I’m a freak, and pointing out my raging bisexuality.” Jeremy laughs as he eats his sandwich.

“Aren’t you Jewish?” C asks with pure confusion on her face.

“You’ve never had a Mell dinner.” Jeremy fires. “Ruins everything. Including, but not limited too, snowmen, pianos, diets, ancient Greece, and pots.” He lists off his fingers. “And my self-restraint when it comes to food. Nobody leaves that house without some form of food being put into their stomachs.”

C snickers as he’s listing off things that have been ruined for him. “Pots? How did that come around?”

Jeremy cringes. “Uh, we somehow found ourselves in a heated discussion about how if you were to hide a body, you put different parts of it in a pot, fill it with dirt, drown it in lime juice, and put it in the basement where you make alcoholic beverages and grow plants out of them.” He explains quickly. “So add alcohol to that list.”

“Not basements?” C teases, taking a bite of her salad, which Jeremy had scoffed at. Who gets a salad at Sooubway?

“Nope! They have the heaven of basements!” Jeremy almost sings. “Weed, old video games, beanbags, and a bed. All you ever need.” He sighs.

C hums. “Michael’s there, too, isn’t he?”

“You shut up, stop teasing me.” Jeremy huffs. “Even you admitted he’s adorable.”

C hums again, sipping her Dr. Pepper. “Yeah, I did. But you’re so gay for him, it’s probably way beyond ‘adorable’ for you, horny bastard.”

“I do not masturbate to my best friend. Even if he is insanely beautiful and hot, I stay off the social media wanking.” Jeremy states matter-of-factly. Then he thinks. “Why am I even having this conversation with you, C?”

“Well, we could talk about my views on relationships. See, I have it so there are these stages-” She stars, moving her hands in a rainbow shape.

“Nope. Stopping the conversation. Changing topic. My SQUIP killed Eminem.” Jeremy does  _ not _ need to hear how he would be video gamifying dating. No no no no no!

C inhales her Dr. Pepper, and coughs. “WHAT?!”

Jeremy nods fervently. “Yeah! It told me to wear this really dumb Eminem shirt, and turns out Eminem had died that day! So, like, I asked it “Did you kill Eminem?” and it was all like “Noooooot exactly.” and so then I kinda got confused and asked it “So this shirt wearing thing was a coincidence.” and it, being a creepy fuck, said “Nooooooooooooot exactly.” and then I was like “You killed Eminem!” ‘cause killing people is bad. Then it said “Of course not!” but it smiled and it was creepy so it totally killed Eminem.” Jeremy finishes his bad, very high pitched interpretation of a SQUIP.

C stares at him, then starts laughing. “That was the dumbest yet most hilarious thing I’ve ever heard! What was your squib, an anime chick?”

Jeremy turns red. “No, Keanu Reeves. But it also said I would take direction from Batman, Jack Nickleson, or a sexy anime female. With an uwu at the end.” He groans, face planting the table. C just laughs harder.

“You, AJ, are a completely and utterly hopeless mess.” She giggles, and Jeremy can only respond with “You think I don’t know that?”


	9. Power Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Michael and Jeremy were a two player game. But Michael and Jenna just worked perfectly as friendship material.

Michael sits in the hallway at lunch. He usually ends up doing so, and he used to do it with Jeremy.  _ His _ Jeremy. But he’s gone, like expected, but not how he expected it. It’s still lonely, kinda, until the smell of freshly baked bread fills his senses.

“Hey, dorknado.” Jenna sits down and takes out a small loaf of bread. “It’s zucchini and chocolate chips. In return, my share.” She hands him another small loaf and gestures for Michael to give the goods.

“Alright, alright. And don’t call me dorknado. I may be a dork, but more of a dorkicane than a dorknado. Get it right, Jens.” He hands her a slushie and half of his sushi. “Your share.”

Jenna holds up her bread, and Michael dinks it with a sushi roll. “To us, and our, uh, three day friendship anniversary?” Jenna gives Michael a confused look.

“Not winning any awards, but sure. To our third day friendship anniversary.” Michael eats his sushi with a hum. They sit in silence for a while, just eating. “We still on for tonight?” He asks.

Jenna nods. “Yes, Mike ‘N’ Ikes. But first, how do you plan to get Remy home? Like, this is super weird. He’s too blunt to be your Jeremy.”

Michael scoffs. “He’s yours too. He’s from this universe, Jens.” He looks at his food. “He was more yours than mine.”

“Pff, dumbass.” Jenna laughs. “We never knew him for him, you know. You did, you do, and I am almost positive that if this shit never happened, he would be crying about how much he missed you and your-”

“SHUT UP JENNA!” Michael screeches. “Family friendly content Heere!”

Jenna thinks. “Implied pun?”

“Totally. Now, back to your original question-” Michael circles back.

“Complete 180.” Jenna comments.

“Yes, shush. SQUIPs are more than likely involved. This happened after  _ both _ Remy and Jerm deactivated their SQUIP, and they switched. SQUIPs are from Japan. Me and Remy go to Japan during spring break. Figure out where the SQUIP factory is. Pop in, ask around, leave and get ramen or some shit. And my moms are going for a business trip, and they are taking me ‘cause it’s spring break. And most likely will bring Remy if I ask.” Michael explains.

“What about me, or Rich? Didn’t Rich have one?” Jenna furrows her eyebrows, thinking. That would make sense, wouldn’t it?

“Rich can go fuck himself, and as much as I would love to, they only have so much wiggle room.” Michael sighs. “I wish you could, I was going to invite you anyways, but then this happened. I mean, it has only been three days of friendship, but they mean just as much as my friendship with Jeremy did.”

“First, thank you so much. Second, Rich would rather fuck you or Jake.” Jenna lists off on her fingers.

“I do the fucking, Jens.” Michael growls out.

“So should I send out a text saying that Michael Mell is looking for some nice twinks to fuck?” She quirks an eyebrow.

“I’d like a Hostess Twinkie, but let’s be honest. There’s only one twink in Middleborough.” Michael sighs.

Jenna sighs too. “Yeah. Jeremy. But you’re hella strong, Mike ‘N’ Ikes. You could make any guy a power bottom with some well placed words, a smirk, and casually taking off your glasses for a moment.”

Michael turns bright red, not responding and instead drinking his slushie. After a few moments, he mutters “Shut up Jens.”

Jenna cackles. “Never~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really fucking love this friendship. I am selling it, and I wrote a one shot of it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030692


	10. ShUT UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank emibeani for inspiring a new storyline. Thank you!

C and Jeremy finish their sandwiches and decide to start walking home. Jeremy’s astounded by what the other him did with his SQUIP. And she got a book out of it? There was no evil take over the world plan? Did the universe, sorry multiverse, just hate him?!

“He still listened to its plan of kissing me  _ in the middle of the play _ . You were selfless and drank the Code Red, uh, just Red I guess, and stopped everything.” C huffs. “I mean, yeah, it was a huge asshole, but in the end, you wanted it to stop.”

Jeremy shakes his head. “So more than half of this Middleborough is just idiotic? Sounds like my MIddleborough.” He changes the subject.

C groans loudly. “Yes! It took them forever to understand that we switch who gets the chairs for rehearsal and who gets Mr. Reyes’ Hot Pocket based off of gender. One day, the guys get the chairs, and the girls vote who gets the Hot Pocket, and the next the girls get the chairs and the guys vote who gets the Hot Pocket!” She rants.

Jeremy shakes his head. “That is super dumb.” He laughs. “I bet my school just thinks that somebody put a whole fucking ton of, like, ecstasy or some shit into the Pansy serum. Except my Michael and Rich, and probably my Christine because, like an idiot, I tried to get her to take a SQUIP.”

C laughs this time. “That’s maybe even more dumb!” She chokes out. “I can just, like, imagine if that happened this time, even more people would join drama to get high.”

Jeremy smiles. “Yeah, that sounds right.” He sighs, as his house comes into view. “Well, wish me luck in not screaming at Jeremy’s mom.”

C punches his shoulder. “Break a leg, AJ. I’ll meet you outside tomorrow?” She asks.

Jeremy nods. “Yeah, I’ll tell you ecstasy in case I travel back. Then you know that I’m not a douche.” He jokes.

C punches him again, with a snicker, then walks off. Jeremy takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, and walks inside his house. 

Both of the two adults turn to Jeremy with a disappointed look on their faces. Jeremy takes a few more deep breaths to swallow the anxious thoughts surfacing. “Uh, hey?” He waves.

“We heard you skipped your first period.”  ~~ His ~~ mom narrows her eyes. “Then Michael calls saying that you never met up with him after school, that you went off with this Christine girl. What are you doing, Jeremiah?” 

Jeremy has to swallow back snapping back at her that his name is  _ Jeremy _ not  _ Jeremiah _ . “I had an anxiety attack before school. Christine found me and helped me through it. I didn’t feel good enough to go to first, and we went to the mall to just talk. Nothing more.” He calmly explains.

Dad looks Jeremy up and down. “Are those new clothes? You never wear anything like that. Did she force you to get that?” He asks, and Jeremy wraps his cardigan closer around him.

He shakes his head. “I feel better with these.” He whispers.

Mom analyzes Jeremy, and he wants to shrink back and die slowly. Now he remembers why he had a rocky relationship with his mom. She could see right through him and had a problem with being blunt.

“You haven’t had an attack for years. Did something trigger that? Jeremy, what is going on inside your head?” She asks. Jeremy flinches.

~~ Everything about you is terrible. Everything about you makes me want to die. Upgrade. Upgrade. Upgrade. Upgrade. Pitiful children. Upgrade. Optic nerve blocking. Japan. Upgrade. ~~

“Nothing. I just had a bad morning. Going to do my homework. See you tomorrow.” He mutters, running upstairs to his room and locking the door. He collapses on his bed. “Shut up shut up shut up!” He whispers, holding his head in his hands. “The loudest voice is mine. The loudest voice is mine!”

~~...Jeremy? ~~


	11. The Author is having PRObLEMs

*Deep sigh*

So, do you know that moment where you know what you want to write, but don't know _how_ to write it, per se? YEP! That is me right at this very moment! I know where I want to go, what I want to have happen, how I want this entire thing to end, but I cannot get the ideas on how to fulfill those things.

So, I might go on a short break (between a week to a few months). I don't want to, really, but until I can't even get one sentence to sound right in my head. The other option is to have somebody to bounce ideas off of, or have a coauthor. If you just want to shoot ideas off to me, go ahead. If you want me to bounce ideas off you, get responses and 'what if' stuff, tell me. I will give you a way to contact me.

If you want to coauthor, the only requirement is that chapters are written on a premade Google Docs so that I myself can look through, respond, and do some minor editing to probably punctuation easier, among other things. Just tell me, and I can give you info to contact me with.

I really don't want to give up on this story.

*leaves*


	12. Remy Reminices the Remaining Memories to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *does a dance* I got over writer's block. I got over writer's block. Here now have some fluff. Here now have some fluff. Also it's super short. Also it's super short.

Michael looks at Remy, who’s looking around his basement in wonder. Not once in his life did he ever expect to see Jeremy have such a look of awe at the cold basement for a second time.

“You have so many-” Remy starts to turn around and look at Michael.

“Old games and movies. I love it.” Michael huffs at the same time Remy says it. “I know, that’s what he said the first time he was graced with this place.”

Remy looks to the side briefly. “Look, I know you miss Jeremy, man that’s weird, but don’t we have a week to prepare then a week to actually execute the plan? I miss my Mom.” He sighs.

Michael rolls his eyes. “Dude, you wouldn’t miss our version of your mom. She destroyed Mr. Heere and Jeremy for months when she went and got herself married days after divorcing him.”

Remy flinces. “That’s so ironic from my standpoint. My parents are divorce attorneys.”

Michael waves him off, taking a bag from inside an Atari E.T. container. “Did you watch Madagascar, like, the movie?” He changes subject.

Remy gives him a look. “I think so?”

“Do you remember when the penguins get to Antarctica and are like ‘This place sucks’ and leave?”

Remy stares at Michael with confusion. Where the hell did that come from? It had nothing to do with whatever they were talking about. “What the hell?”

Michael nods vigorously. “I know! Then they just go back to Madagascar! Like, my dudes, that’s not where you can survive! You’ll just turn into baked chicken!” He shakes his head. “And then the pillow scene. Man, they’ll never trust those things again.”

Remy just listens as Michael talks on and on about random scenes from different movies or TV shows. He watches Michael’s facial expressions as he talks, and is reminded of his own Michael. A wave of nostalgia washes over him. His Michael didn’t think that the whole SQUIP thing was ridiculous, in fact, he was trying to protect Remy from it.

Remy misses his Michael, too.


	13. Sh_ _

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reread the book and now really love f_ ck_ _ _ everything.

Jeremy goes to school the next day with a wandering feeling of impending doom. The front doors seem looming, but he can do this. Education is important after all, right? Right. He opens the doors to be greeted with the face of the other Michael, who doesn’t look all to happy.

“What the hell, man?” He asks. “First the whole SQUIP thing, now this shit? Dude, if you’re trying to raise your social status, tell me first this time, okay? You got me with a hot girl last time.”

Jeremy tilts his head. That’s right, the SQUIP was here too wasn’t it? That means . . . “We need to talk.” He states with a small burst of confidence, before his insides curl up at the confused look on other Michael’s face. “I need to explain some things, and ask you some questions, that’s all.”

Michael looks even more confused, but motions for Jeremy to follow him. They walk through the empty halls, since Jeremy got to school earlier than usual, until they find themselves on the track. Michael looks at his phone. “We have twenty three minutes. Go.”

Jeremy looks at other Michael with a sigh. “So, I’m from a different universe. When I took the Red, I got transported here somehow. Your Jeremy is back in where I’m from. I freaked out because my Michael isn’t pasty as shit, he’s half Filipino half Ecuadorian, and my parents are divorced.

I freaked out in the morning, and seeing somebody I didn’t know didn’t help, and I’m sorry for doing whatever. Now, you should explain how you know about the SQUIP and what other me did.” He watches the other Michael expectantly.

Other Michael looks at Jeremy with a curious face. “Huh.” Is all he says, scratching his chin. After a few more moments of silence, he shakes his head. “Well, that honestly makes more sense than Jeremy just randomly hating me or something.”

“I mean, the SQUIP thing also was a better reason for Jeremy ignoring me than just, like, ignoring me of his free will. It was the same thing with my brother, too. I mean, he did go from a D straight student to top of his class in _ Harvard  _ so interuniversal travel is all well and good with me bro.” Michael shrugs, giving Jeremy a goofy grin.

Jeremy processes this, thinking. “Wait, you knew what a SQUIP was and never stopped other me?!” He yelps in shock.

Michael shakes his head. “No. He talked about it, but telling him not to is pretty much shoving him to it using a tsunami wave. I tried to act like it was the most stupid thing ever, called it a script, but it wasn’t all bad. He does randomly drop quantum theory and physics facts on us, along with randomly dropping out sounds in curse words. Like, he’ll hit his toe and say F_ _ k! It’s really dumb.”

Jeremy shakes his head, looking at the time. “It’s almost first period. Which I can barely understand.”

Michael laughs, patting Jeremy’s shoulder. “Nobody can, man. Nobody can.”


	14. Waiting in the airplane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but oh my sweet gods this one took for-freaking-ever

Michael sits on the airplane next to Remy, by the window, in the very back. In the seats diagonal to them are Michael’s moms, who are reading the same book so they can talk about it in Japan.   
Remy can almost eat the tension between he and Michael, but in fear of causing Michael to snap at him, he says nothing about it. Michael and he put their phones into airplane mode, and Michael plugs in his headphones.  
Turning away, Remy tries to close his eyes, but his ears fill with the screams from two nights ago, and the sight of Michael breaking down into hysterical sobs. Shaking his head, he tries to forget the circumstances in which he learned what this universes SQUIP did to everybody.  
His mind races as his brain starts to come up with scenarios where he meets Michael’s Jeremy. What he would say. What he would do.  
He spirals further, making up his mind. He knows exactly what he’s going to do once they get to the hotel. It might not make everything right, nothing would make what both the Jeremy’s did, but it was an olive branch; a step towards forgiveness.  
Remy, as much as he missed his Michael, really liked this one. And he would kick himself in the face for the rest of his life if he didn’t do anything to fix their relationship.


	15. Keanu Reeves is a Night Stalker

Remy lays on his hotel bed, waiting for the moment to start his small project when a small shock travels up his spine. He makes a small yelp, sitting straight up. His hand goes to the back of his head, where the shock stopped.

He looks around the dark room, checking to see that Michael hadn’t woken up. He hadn’t, so Remy was okay.

“Jeremy.” Keanu Reeve’s voice fills his head, cold and unfeeling.

‘SQUIP.’ Remy thinks, filling the word with as much venom as he could muster. 

THe SQUIP silences, and Remy wonders if it’s going through his own memories.

“You are not Jeremy.” It’s voice decides.

‘No sh_ _, as_ _o_e.’ Remy snaps. ‘The other Jeremy was completely manipulated by you.’

Remy hears the SQUIP sigh. “And yours did not complete its task, if your memory serves correctly.”

Remy jumps as Keanu Reeves appears in front of him, in a suit and tie. “You still do not have Christine. You still are not popular. It failed, and deactivated. And, if your memory serves me correctly, had you not been here, I would have succeeded and deactivated, unless Jeremy gave me another task to help him complete.”

Remy glares at the SQUIP. ‘And you ruined his relationship with his dad and best friend. And possibly other things, if Rich’s SQUIP and you are anything alike. Such as scars and PTSD.’

The SQUIP tilts its head. “If I truly failed him, Jeremy would have no support system. Rich can empathize with him, and the other popular kids can help him through it. If he and Michael connect in spite of me, then he has someone who knows him to help wordlessly if need be. Because of me, his father became more of a father than a deadbeat.  _ Because _ I became the villain, Jeremy’s life has become better and more fulfilling. So, how have I harmed his life when I left him so many ways to become better? Looking at the pros and cons, and what has happened thus far with you, Jeremy will have no problem in the distant future if he maintains healthy platonic and romantic relationships.”

Remy clenches his fists, looking away from the SQUIP. ‘It doesn’t mean that you did good. Just because you end the equation with a positive, doesn’t mean you haven’t taken away anything.’

The SQUIP stays quiet, looking at Michael, then back to Remy. It takes a step towards Remy. “What else could I have done? Jeremy’s unconscious desires dictate my task. And he wanted results. What kind of SQUIP would I be if I were to deny my human what he wants and yearns for? “

Remy stays silent, thinking over the implications the SQUIP had revealed. He stands, quietly making his way to his bag, opening it up and taking out the stack of paper. He sighs, looking at the SQUIP.

‘I still can’t forgive you for what you did. But maybe you can help make things better. Maybe I can help make things better, too.’ He tells the SQUIP.

It’s silent for a few moments, before nodding. “If it is what you wish.”


End file.
